User blog:Imouto-tan/Shirō "Dolarhyde" Dairenji
Shirō "Dolarhyde" Dairenji was a member of the Dairenji Clan, he displaed a vicious nature befitting of a commander of the Foo Fighters. He was also a researcher, and most notably is the former mentor of two Wizard Saints, Louis Cipher and Midori Shinohara and was a Wizard Saint himself, but after a dispute with Sayoko Animo and Byouri Mitsuari he left to continue his research in private. He was looking for the girl with Ultimate Nemesis until he ran into a problem during research and died. Info Shirō is known to have attended university. He was put under psychiatric examination after two incidents in which he was accused of kidnapping/false imprisonment, murder-rape, violent aggression, and sexual assault towards female students. He also worked part time as a Suicide Hotline Operator and would regularly coerce male callers into massacring people around them then killing themselves. He would verbally taunt callers about their petty reasons for wanting to commit suicide, and to reveal to them that they still have the will and desire to live. When Shirō would go to the designated rendezvous point with the caller or whoever he made the suicide pact with, he'd call them a hypocrite for their insincerity in their wish for death. During this period, Shirō began to collect "followers" for his own purposes, most of which were traumatized teenage girls, ranging from DUFFs to gyarus who would do whatever he said and worshiped him in an almost cult-like fashion. Most of these girls were usually depressed and/or suicidal and had all been victims of pretty severe levels of violence from their families or lovers. Those girls were lost and desperate for someone to believe in, making them especially easy to use. They weren't really in love with the families or boyfriends concerned, they simply put their faith in them. If he wanted them to die or to kill people, they would probably have gone ahead and did it, even if they had doubts. Shirō's fans had conflicts between students in several Tokyo high schools, leading to a protracted period of unrest. Due to his excellent academic performances, the incidents were not investigated. He eventually became a fertility doctor's assistant and becomes fixated on the body of a young woman of was infertile until the right conditions are met. He stalked and molested her for the next three years, until he finally killed her via smothering so he can continue to play with her body to his heart's content until her body heat was lost. When Nikolai Dragunov, the 3rd hierarchical city's Grand Magic Council member, fled Destiny City after betraying him, Shirō hunted down and abducted his daughters, claiming to the that he was supposed to be protecting her. He ultimately killed her on the night of September 26th, wishing to remove her organs and stuff her as a taxidermy display. When Anette Blanc, Hibiki Liladan, and Shinku Dairenji entered Shirō's office shortly after the murder to investigate her last scream. There, Shirō shook off the murder as an attempt to prevent an already infected person from transforming into a Corrupted Zombie and taught the girls that destruction or removal of the brain was the only way to ensure their death. Shirō was a serial killer and killed at least thirteen women whose profiles resembled that of Grand Magic Council member Nikolai's daughter sometime between the Witch Civil War and the beginning World War 3. Shirō was killed two months before the start of World War 3 by his daughter, Shinku Dairenji. Appearance He wore his gray hair long and over his left eye, which compliments his strong facial features, such as his square jaw and sharp eyes. Most prominently, Shirō had a scar on the left side of his face left from a battle with Dai-sensei, Hibiki #23, and Anette Blanc. His muscular look is a mark of him going through many bloody and gory battles. He always worws his black officer uniform no matter what the occasion is. Other notable apparel he wears is a pair of black gloves known as Tweezers, used for high precision work. Personality Shirō was a very serious individual who was usually extremely focused on the task at hand and rarely shows any emotion beyond stoicism. While he was calculating and courteous like other Dairenjis, he was cold and utterly devoid of empathy and sorrow. His only true care in the world was his research. His manner of speech and demeanor when serious resemble that of a honorable Samurai. He can see through people's deceptions through their mannerisms and he isn't one to take being played for a fool lightly. Due to being an ex-researcher for the Dairenji Syndicate, it can be inferred that neither the age, sex, or background of a person will stop him from doing whatever he has to do in order to achieve something. He doesn't like cheap tricks and would rather face his enemies head on. Powers Angelic Arm- Shirō can manifest the arm of an Angel granting him amazing physical agility, speed and strength. Demonic Arm- Shirō possesses a demonic arm that fires lasers. Body Language Analysis- Shirō can predict others' body movements by watching their muscles. Psychic Torture- He can mentally torment others with Hexes of his own design. History Reading- Shirō can look into people's hearts and see into their history. Enhanced Preparedness- Shirō, is known for being prepared for all types of emergencies. Endless Wolf- Shirō can turn into a werewolf from the soul of a young female Wolf Beastkin that he implanted inside himself during his time in the Foo Fighters. Simulated Heat Vision- By vibrating molecules within his line of sight, Shiro, can set things ablaze through the application of extreme heat. Enhanced Intelligence- Shirō was able to create a clone of Huozai known as Strange Walker (using only brain trauma patients), who had shown to have the qualities of Huozai. Enhanced Swordsmanship- Shirō possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and his skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. He can easily keep up with the likes of Aija Egnell, Lorelei, Saeko, Cana, and the entirety of NEMESIS all while severely injured with heavy blood loss. Equipment Nightmare Bringer: Shirō wields the Nightmare Bringer, a powerful magical cursed sword with a bloody history that he stole from the deceased head of the Togami clan. The sword is able to project energy waves that can level whole buildings with a simple swing, and tremendously enhances the wielder's strength, but corrupts their mind and can even merge with them to further enhance the user's powers. Limits Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet